


Ego Check

by butterballturkeyofficial



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: (?), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Foot Jobs, M/M, Massage, Overstimulation, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterballturkeyofficial/pseuds/butterballturkeyofficial
Summary: When brute force isnt working to keep Raphael's agression in check, the brothers try something else.





	1. Chapter 1

Leonardo was, above all else, about control and responsibility. About meticulous plans and carefully executed missions and managing his brothers as a team….

And it was difficult. Lately more difficult than usual. Primarily because of Raph. Mikey, as annoying as his antics could be, at least knew when to drop them to spare his brothers the irritation.

Raph took it as a challenge. At first Leo took it as a learning opportunity, insubordination was expected and learning to handle it effectively was an important part of being a good leader.

But after weeks of it, turning to months, he was at his wit’s end. Raphael knew how to get under his skin better than anyone and he wasn’t looking to supplant him as leader, he was looking for power, and looking to dominate. The biggest and most muscled of their brothers had an ego that was ballooning so rapidly Leo was at a loss of how to curb it.

Their sparring became more about brute force than skill, at least on Raphael’s side. Leo did not have as much problems keeping pace with his blows or even besting him, sometimes getting a sort of sadistic joy in momentarily tamping out his brother’s pride. But for Donatello and Mikey, it quickly got frustrating to be in a match more about raw force than skill. 

Raphael’s skills were actually rather poor in comparison with either of them, full of openings ripe for the taking, at least from Leo’s observation. It was Raph’s size that tipped the scales in his favor. All it took was one well placed blow catching either of the two younger brothers off guard and they were sent sprawling to the floor with Raph crowing victory. 

Sure, on occasion either of the two could scrap out a win, but soon they both began to loathe battling with Raph, their bitter feelings being only more fuel to the raging housefire that was Raph’s overconfidence and encouraging his habit of being a sore winner.

Splinter was not ignorant as to the growing team disharmony. 

“Leonardo,” he called to the oldest as he was cleaning up after their practice one morning.

“Yes sensei,” Leo said approaching Splinter.

“If you are struggling with handling one of your teammates, do not be afraid to defer to others for help,” Splinter said, looking at Leo meaningfully.

That is what led to Leo seeking out Mikey and Donatello while Raphael was lifting weights.

“Look,” Leo said, looking between his two brothers, “Raph is clearly going through phase where he wants power.”

“Tell me about it, he’s being an ass lately,” Mikey said. Don nodded behind him.

“Well, why don’t we fight back?” Leo said and then to Mikey’s over eager expression he said, “Not like that. Not a three on one. An unfair fight isn’t going to get through to him.”

Mikey’s enthusiasm petered out, “So what do you mean?”

“You want to show him other kinds of strength aside from brute force,” Don said smiling softly at Leo who nodded. “Alright, I am game.”

“Like what?” Mikey said, looking between his two smirking older brothers.

“Think about it Mikey, Raph has plenty of weaknesses outside of his strength, he’s easily manipulated by sex, for one,” Don said, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

“He’ll disobey me at personal cost to himself,” Leo snorted.

“He’s thick as a rock and he won’t catch on fast to what we are doing,” Mikey said, grinning mischievously.

“Not if we play this subtle,” Leo agreed. “First step to all this is to stop giving Raph reactions. You know he is craving it. Best way to fight him physically, is to avoid a fight, at least with you two. No offense.”

“None taken,” Don said putting his hands up. “I am tired of being thrown to the dojo mat by him.”

“Ditto,” Mikey chipped in. “And I am tired of his big alpha schtick.”

“He could stand to be more respectful in that regard as well,” Don commented. That was one of the larger elephants in the room, even larger than Raph’s rough sparring techniques. Sex seemed like something Raph had to defend his pride all throughout and the three of them were all getting their patience worn very thin when it came to tolerating Raph’s issues with ceding control.

Raph never wanting to bottom, Raph being overly forceful and handsy when receiving a blowjob, Raph always wanting to go harder, faster, rougher. At first it was exciting, endearing, lately though….

Poor self-restraint had become as appealing in the bedroom as it was in the dojo. 

“Has he ever even…?” Mikey let the question hang in the air.

“He has to be in a weird mood, it’s complicated,” Leo sighed, rubbing his face.

Don shrugged, “Wasn’t that complicated for me, when he feels like he has been thoroughly bested, he’ll put out. Might just be a security thing.”

“Bested? What do you mean?” Mikey looked at Don in surprise, Leo as well, looked at Don with curiosity.

“One of the only times he let me take the reigns his shell cycle was out of commission while we were under duress and when I got it back working for him and the two of us out of that situation, well. It was hard to keep him from jumping me before we got home,” Don said with a fond smile at the memory.

“No way, the big guy likes to get wooed,” Mikey said in a harsh whisper.

“You know,” Leo said thoughtfully, “that explanation makes a lot of sense. Well then, let’s dominate by any means other than force.”

The other two nodded and they split up, all pleased with their plan of action.

_

Raph could sense something off among his brothers over the next week. For one thing, morning practices got noticeably calmer. Mikey stopped sulking as much when he lost a match as did Donatello. Even Leo, when he got the rare upper hand in their fight, merely offered a plain “well done” without much emotion or ire for Raph to feed off.

Raph was left feeling a little bereft of his victory lap as his siblings left to get an early lunch. Later he noticed more differences. 

Sliding up alongside Mikey on the couch asking with a purr in his voice, “How are ya doin’ tonight?” 

Mikey merely focused on the TV and said, “Not really in the mood Raph.”

Raph was a bit taken aback. He couldn’t remember the last time Mikey, of all people, had turned him down. He grumbled to himself and slunk off to find Leo, who was meditating and likewise uninterested. Don? In his lab preoccupied. A bit put out, Raph went to his room to have a solo session. One night without sex? Not a problem. When that night stretched into a week, it started to be a problem.

Raph huffed and sighed and slunk around in open irritation but none of his brothers would engage his barbs or attempts to get a rise out of them. Nor would they give him a reason to go off on them. Mikey’s pranks had seemingly been put on hold. Leo’s pedantic and nitpicky behaviors cooled off. And Donnie kept any requests or snide corrections to a minimum.

So for that week, Raph was left largely to his own devices, stewing in a pit of his own pent up energy and sexual frustration, with none of his usual outlets to channel it.

Then Raph pulled a muscle lifting, and that was an even bigger problem. Sparring matches the next morning were the easiest they had been for the other three in months. Leo quickly won his bout with a grunt of irritation from Raph as he was sent back on his shell. Mikey was up next and though his victory was harder won, it was won with a cheer and a whoop adding insult to injury.

Last was Donatello who, spending a fair amount of time as team medic and patching his brothers up, noticed immediately that Raph’s posture was off in an all too familiar way. Even if his shoulder hadn’t been injured, Donnie would have had an easy time because it was blatant Raph’s was fuming and his anger left him wide open.

Their match was over the quickest as Don lifted his bo and jammed it into Raph’s well-muscled shoulder, sending the larger turtle crashing to his knees with a pained groan.

That signaled the end of their practice and as Raph still sat kneeling on the ground gripping his shoulder, Donatello approached him and placed a hand on his non-injured shoulder.

“Seems like you pulled something, I can help you with that if you want to come to my room,” Don said.

Raph cracked a watery eye open and looked at Don with a mix of irritation and pain displayed on his face.

“Or you could lose all your matches again tomorrow,” Don said and walked off with his bo slung over his shoulder.

“Ah shell,” Raph mumbled to himself. He got up and went to lift weights, felt his shoulder throb sharply as he tried to lift a dumbbell and then let his shoulders slump in defeat. 

Donatello heard a soft knock on his door.

“Come in.”

Raph lingered in the doorway looking hesitant. Donatello set aside the book he had been reading and gestured for Raph to come sit on the bed beside him. There was a soft downturn in the bed as he did so.

“Relax your shoulders,” Don commanded gently as slender and limber fingers worked into his muscles. Raph’s face first scrunched up in pain and then a few moments later in relief as Don worked him over. Donatello noted as Raph’s posture got more relaxed and more relaxed and then suddenly he caught a whiff of something and Raph hunched up and Don’s smile got rather predatory.

“Feel better?” Don said in his ear. Raph shivered lightly.

“Loads, you got magic fingers,” Raph said and although he tried to keep his voice steady he couldn’t quite keep the husky rasp out of it. It had been a bit since he had done anything of a sexual nature with his brothers and now with Don rubbing his shoulders Raph was finding it hard to keep his attention from going south.

Donnie’s hands also started going south, first working their way down his arms and paying special attention to his biceps and then jumping to his legs along his outer thighs and then his inner and Raph held his breath as he came up so close, almost high enough, and then Donnie withdrew his hands and clapped them together.

“Well you should be all good now, let me know if anything hurts again,” Don said and with that Raph felt himself start to get shunted out of the room half hard and bewildered.

“Wait, hold up,” Raph said turning to look over his shoulder at Don. Don looked at him expectantly.

“I thought we could, y’know its been a while and ah,” Raph fumbled. 

“Not sure what you mean,” Don said, looking disinterested and ready to turn back to his books.

“We could fuck? We haven’t been lately,” Raph finally finished.

“I have work Raph, go ask Mikey or Leo,” Don said, turning away to pick up the book he had been reading when he came in.

“Mikey and Leo are always busy too!” Raph exploded and when Leo turned back to look at him he noted that his anger had a rather desperate edge to it. Raph was quick to recover himself at his Don’s cold glare and he rubbed at the back of his head looking rather timid.

“I could ah, just suck you off a bit maybe? I’ll be quick about it?” Raph said throwing a cautious peek up at Don who had his arms folded and was still looking at him with that same slightly disinterested hard to read expression.

“Alright,” Don said. He betrayed none of the inner excitement he felt at seeing his biggest brother go down on his knees in front of him.

Raph wasn’t bad at trying to coax Donnie out, he licked up his slit and seemed to know where to poke and prod to get him coming out, rubbing his tail a bit in the process in a way that sent shivers down Don’s spine.

But he was not the best at actually sucking him off. What he lacked in skill though, he made up for in eagerness. He let Donnie push relatively deep, fighting his gag reflex and having a surprising amount of patience with how long it took Donnie to get off. He didn’t seem to have any reserve as to the noises he made either, much to Don’s delight. He liked hearing his brother’s lewd slurps and small, deep groans as he worked at him. Raph’s legs slowly spread out wider and wider until his erection was in plain view.

Donnie decided to help him out a bit, he brushed his foot against it lightly, rubbing from base to length. Raph responded with a groan that vibrated around Donnie’s cock as he thrusted up to get any sort of friction he could.

Donnie was surprised to feel something wet on his foot just as he climaxed into Raph’s mouth. Raph swallowed down the residue before pulling off and sitting back on his haunches a bit to get a grip. His eyes looked glossy and a pink tongue peeked out as he panted heavily staring off into space as he got his bearings.

“Are you alright?” Don asked as he peered curiously at his brother. Raph was quiet a moment as he came down from his orgasm.

“Better than alright,” Raph said, getting to his feet looking sheepish. “Thanks for that, I needed it.”

Don gave him a small nod as Raph found his own way out this time.


	2. Chapter 2

“No way, he asked you to suck him off?” Mikey said aghast. “How? Did hell freeze over while I wasn’t looking?” The three of them were in Leo’s room talking as Raph had gone to bed earlier than usual, not long after he left Don’s room as a matter of fact.

Donnie shrugged, “Told you it wasn’t that hard, he’s just got a bigger sense of pride than the rest of us combined.”

“And we’ve been fanning the flames to it by outright competing with him,” Leo finished, looking at his brother impressed.

“Go head to head on brute force alone and you lose every time,” Donatello said with a smile.

“How far do you think we can push it?” Mikey asked grinning.

“From how he was acting in my room yesterday? Pretty far.”

“Only problem is I’m not sure what my edge over him is, Donnie’s got smarts and his intuition and all that, Leo you know how to beat him without even needing strength and you know what really gets him going, what do I got?” Mikey said, brow furrowed as he tried to think. “I don’t think I have anything over him, can’t remember the last time I did something that impressed him.”

“You have several things over him Mikey, endurance for one,” Leo said calmly regarding his brother.

“You know how to be a pest,” Donatello smirked. “Especially when it comes to him, use that to your advantage.”

Mikey eventually figures out how to use his edge. It starts with him hilariously taping Raph’s sais to the ceiling in what is the first prank in over a week and he swears that his brother almost looks relieved at a reason to be annoyed.

Either way he finds himself doing his usual mad dash to avoid Raph, hurtling himself over the couch, sliding under the coffee table. Meanwhile Raph just crashes through the furniture after him, ignoring the bruises that will form later and the various items he is upending. 

Donnie gives an annoyed sound as he stops, narrowly missing being rammed into by Raph bulldozing his way through their dining room. Finally, Mikey decides that he has had enough of running around in such a confined space, and to the remaining inhabitants’ relief, he takes things out into the sewers.

He wonders exactly how long Raph has in him to chase, especially since in the long stretch of the sewer it quickly becomes evident that Raph is not a fast enough runner to catch Mikey. The answer? About a mile. Mikey doesn’t fully lose him, keeping close enough that for a while Raph thinks he almost has him. Mikey has to hand it to him, while not on par with him, Raph really does have endurance.

He isn’t even winded when he trails off and stops just staring at Mikey in irritation.

“I’m done with ya, I’ll get you tomorrow,” Raph says and he waves at him dismissively as he turns to go.

Mikey expertly kicks a stray banana peel at Raph’s head and hits a bullseye. Raph turns. Back on the hook. Mikey dodges him expertly as he rushes him and this time it’s just a game of letting Raph lunge at him until he wears himself out. 

This time he sits heavily on the ground as he tries to catch his breath, glaring at Mikey as he lingers on the edge of his reach.

“Don’t think you’re going to win this one,” Mikey grins at him. Here goes the last step. He’s either going to get pounded or well….

Mikey steps in Raph’s reach and with one last desperate lunge.... Normally he would have got him, but because he is tired and frustrated and sloppy, Raph overextends himself and Mikey grabs his arm yanking him forward and lithely wrapping around so that it ends up with Raph on the ground, arm twisted up behind his back, his open backside turned to Mikey.

“Wow, would you look at that. Usually it’s me in this position,” Mikey purrs as he holds his grip on Raph.

“Get off me,” Raph snarls from his position on the bottom.

“Mmm, I don’t think so!” Mikey says cheerily. “What is it you always like to do when you catch me?”

His fingers drift down to brush at Raph’s tail which the other quickly tries to tuck away but Mikey snatches it and gets a firm hold and gives it a firm rub.

A shudder wracks through Raph as Mikey continues stroking.

“You never let us touch your tail, it’s ‘cause it’s really sensitive, huh?” Mikey says deviously.

“S-shaddup,” Raph says, and Mikey is sure he is trying to sound scary but there is a low whine in his voice and Mikey knows he can press his advantage.

“D’ya think I can make you cum with just your tail?” Mikey says and before Raph can respond he is attacking a spot at his brother’s throat that he knows from prior experience is a sensitive zone for Raph. 

Whatever dig or complaint Raph has on his mind clears as he feels Mike ghost his entrance and rub at it a bit, getting harder and harder but not quite sticking anything in, and then returning to his goddamn oversensitive tail. 

Mikey maybe goes a little bit overboard with the hickies. Sucking one after another, even daring to stray near the bruise Donnie left earlier. Raph actually bucks his hips at that. Mikey files away that juicy little tidbit for sharing later.

He curls Raph’s tail in his fingers and then with a sharp tug and another nip onto the epicenter of Raph’s bruise Mikey gets a low groan and feels Raph’s body heave under him.

“W-what,” Mikey hears Raph mutter as his orgasm hits him.

“Feel’s good this way doesn’t it?” Mikey purrs and he works Raph’s tail all the way until Raph is squirming under him.

"Mikey, Mikey lay off that, will ya?” Raph says and his hips stutter as he tries to inch away.

“Mmm, I dunno Raph, maybe if you ask real nice,” Mikey says.

“I’ll give you ni-ICE,” Raph’s words hitch up as Mikey gives him a nasty little twist.

“Fuck, Mike, alright, please,” Raph pants. Mike slows a little. Maybe he has it in him to be a little vindictive after all those times Raph held him down under his crotch and-.

“Michelangelo, aw crud, I yield,” the sparring phrase catches him by surprise, admittedly, but Mikey immediately drops Raph’s tail and gets off. He has never gotten Raph to say that. Neither has Donnie. Only Leo, and only in some of their nastier fighters when the dirtier maneuvers came out.

“Hey,” Mikey throws caution to the wind as he dismounts his brother, letting his arm go and creeping around to get a good look at his face.

“You okay?” Mikey asks concerned. “I didn’t, like, take things too far?”

Raph’s eyes are closed and he seems to be trying to string words together so Raph doesn’t pressure him.

“Naw, naw, Mike. Jus’ need a minute, ‘kay?” There’s a tender note to Raph’s voice Mikey hasn’t really heard before and it maybe does things it shouldn’t to him. Has him wanting a bit more than just some tailplay. A minute later Raph is straightening up and his shoulders are slack and his posture loose as he follows the youngest home.

They walk the whole way without a word and Mikey is worried Raph is secretly mad at him, except Raph doesn’t exactly do “secretly angry” and the dopey look on his face keeps confirming that Raph is still coming down from his orgasm and having a damn good time of it.

When the get back in Mikey gets Raph’s sais down and returns them to Raph who mutters something about waiting till tomorrow but it is pretty half-hearted and Mikey can hardly find it in him to be concerned.

“Wanna watch tv?” He says in response to the lukewarm threat. 

Raph puts his sais away and ends up comfortably snug against Mikey on the couch. Donnie peeks his head in and eyes the two of them curiously, raising his eyebrows at Mikey when he turns to give him a Chestershire grin. 

In the flickering light of the tv Mikey notices the small litter of bruises around Raph’s throat, now considerably darker and he relaxes smugly into the couch beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph is a lot of things, stupid being not one of them. Slow, yes, but not stupid. So, the time of their games comes to an end abruptly the next morning as he sees his three brothers huddled together talking lowly with their heads together before practice.

Leo notices him first and straightens up, Donnie quickly following suit and Mikey startling and looking nervous. It dawns on Raph that his brothers acting suspiciously out of character in sync was all too weird a coincidence and slowly all the incidents of the past week start to snap into place.

“Ya been playin’ me, haven’t ya,” Raph growls lowly. Mikey, ever the poker face, immediately confirms his suspicion with the guilty hand in the cookie jar expression he gives whenever he has been fingered for a crime he is most definitely guilty of.

Leo pushes forward and takes an aggressive stance to match Raph’s which only seems to make the other’s anger boil over as Raph cracks his knuckles and leers menacingly at him.

Donnie looks at his eldest brother in concern as he knows immediately where this pattern of behavior is going.

“Leo, I thought you said not to match aggression with aggression, to try other forms of dominance?” Mikey asked nervously as their biggest brother loomed over the three of them.

“So ya three were holdin’ out playing head games, were ya?” Raph menaced. Donnie and Mikey shrank away behind Leo who looked back at them with a cocky smile. 

“Okay but,” Leo looked at his two brothers an uncharacteristic look of excitement on his normally placid face. “I totally can beat him in a fight right now and that’s how I want to go about it.”

Donnie groaned and Mikey chuckled nervously as Raph encroached, eying Leo the way a tiger might as he stalked around the dojo. Raph could be surprisingly light on his feet when he set his might to it and it was sudden and without hesitation that Raph charged him and swung a blow that would have sent either of the two younger brothers tumbling but Leo braced for and blocked and then exploited Raph’s over commitment with a sharp jab to the lower end of his plastron with the butt of his sword.

He grinned at his brother’s growing fury which only egged on Raph to launch himself at Leo again slamming both of his sais down to meet with Leo’s blade, which Leo expertly deflected off.

“Eventually you are going to have to learn that brute force,” Leo dodged another swipe and then with another ramming hit to a sensitive area just under where Raph’s shell started at the top and a sweep of his leg knocked Raph unsteady. “Isn’t the only answer.” He pushed his advantage further and delivered another blow with his sword handle this time aimed dead center of Raph’s plastron. “And that you should try something else.”

Leo again jammed the butt of his sword into the sensitive junction that had received enough abuse over the past week between Donnie’s bo, Mikey’s hickies and Leo’s handle. He had already had a dark bruise there before Leo hit it one last time. “Because we can fight dirty too.”

Raph found himself falling backwards onto his shell feeling his whole body throb as he lay there on the dojo mat trying to catch his breath.

“Yer a fuckin’ dick,” he wheezed as Leo came over to look down at him smugly. “Yer all dicks.”

“Language. And maybe, but so are you,” Leo said. Mikey and Donnie peeped their heads around Leo and Mikey at least had the decency to look apologetic while Donnie looked as amused as Leo did smug.

“Sorry Raph, but you were annoying everyone,” Mikey said as he was careful to keep out of his brother’s reach.

“Ah I get it. I am a crap lay and got a big head. That what ya trying to beat into me?”

“You’re fine in bed but insecure as hell,” Donnie said as he edged closer and then when Raph gave no threatening signs he knelt-down to feel at the various welts from Leo’s hits as Raph gently hissed when he probed too hard.

“And you suck at giving as much as you get in some ways,” Mikey added and then winced as he realized how harsh that statement came off by the pitch-black look directed at him in turn.

“You sayin’ I don’t get you off because I seen-.”

“It’s not about tit for tat in that sense, Raphael,” Leo cut in. “It’s about giving others the trust and vulnerability they give you.”

“You’re a meathead and its endearing, but if you could think things through a little more,” Donnie said giving his brother a tentative smile as he started to rub at a tense area. Raph winced and then as Donnie continued some of the tension in Raph’s face eased but the raw fury lingered. Leo sat down cross legged next to Donnie while he worked. “We’d all be better off for it.”

Raph was quiet and for a while he didn’t say anything aside from the occasional grunt as Donnie worked. When Donnie was done, he got up without a word, picked up his sais from where they lay on the floor and trudged out of the room without further comment.

“You think he’s pissed?” Mikey asked nervously wringing his hands as he looked in the direction his brother had exited. 

“I think he’s deciding whether to be angry or not,” Leo sighed. “We were underhanded in our methods.”

“He didn’t exactly make direct confrontation a viable option, that’s how we got here to begin with,” Donnie pointed out. Still, a distinct unease lingered on his face.

Leo shrugged, “We’ll have to wait for him to make up his mind about it and come to us to sort things.”

Raph doesn’t reappear for a while. He skips dinner and Mikey makes sure to keep his portion in a neat little Tupperware square with his name on it. When Raph does make an appearance it is presented to him immediately upon his entry into the dining room, reheated and served with a timid grin from Mikey.

“It’s stir fry. I picked out all the bits that you don’t like and scooped in extra bits of the stuff you do,” Mikey said and Raph takes the square from him, barely sparing him a glance, sits down and grumbles.

“The kid’s cute, are ya usin’ him as a tactic again?” Raph calls looking towards Leo. Mikey appears wounded beside him. Leo and Donnie get up and come sit at the table.

“No more tactics, from now on we can just talk,” Leo said as Raph shoveled food into his mouth and chewed it noisily as he glared warily at his brothers. When he swallows his mouthful he sets down his chopsticks, raises his hand to pat Mikey’s head and then sighs.

“Suppose I could do a better job of listening and not getting worked up and maybe,” Raph’s sentence tapers off as he mutters something.

“Couldn’t get all that,” Leo says but he is preemptively smiling.

“I said,” Raph says, turning to glower at Leo. “I can maybe listen to orders a little more. If they’re good ones.”

“Oh really, because I have some orders for you,” Leo smirked.

“Yer pushin’ it today Fearless,” Raph said, eyes narrowing, picking up his sticks again and jabbing them toward him before getting another mouthful. “Food’s good Mikey, thank ya.” 

Mikey smiles contentedly at being back in his brother’s good graces.

“I don’t know Raph, maybe you should hear these orders out,” Donatello says and smiles at him. Raph narrows his eyes in response.

\---

“I already hate these orders,” Raph grunted as Don worked at the knot securing his hands together. “Ya jam shit under my shell all week and mess with my head an’ now I am supposed to trust you with my hands tied?”

“I think Leo showed you earlier that you aren’t any better off with them untied,” Donnie mused.

“Say that when I have my hands free,” Raph said darkly.

“Relax Raph, that’s an order,” Leo said as he finished with the knots securing Raph’s calves to his thighs.

“This will be fun,” Mikey said and he seemed to vibrate in excitement as he said it. Raph looked good as he was, all those big powerful muscles cordoned away as his expression switched between nervous to irritation and back again. 

“Fun for who exactly, ‘cause I’m tired of your good times at my expense.”

“For everyone who is open to it, and there’s a safeword you can use at any time,” Leo and his voice got so velvet soft when he said that phrase. Raph’s expression soured in response.

“I ain’t using no safeword.”

“That’s not a healthy attitude to have,” Don quipped as he came around to rub at Raph’s shoulders. Things got considerably more hazy from there on out. Raph caught himself making a soft churr as Don rubbed a particularly good spot. He was going to have to figure out some sort of defense against Donnie’s hands eventually because the other turtle had rendered him to mush no less than three times with the things he was doing.

“I didn’t know he could make those sounds,” Mikey said as he knelt down next to Raph and looked at him with eager curiosity.

“Shaddup,” Raph snapped. 

“Give me something to put in my mouth then,” Mikey said and before Raph could reply he felt fingers slipping somewhere sensitive, rubbing and touching him in all the right ways and want to or not Raph found himself dropping down.

Mikey put one hand on his chest and another on his dick and began to work more churrs out of him as he stroked and despite Raph’s desire to stifle them, they bubbled up anyways. Seemingly getting his fill of his brother’s noises for the moment, Mikey swallowed down the member in his grasp.

At about this time Donnie was massaging near his nether regions again but this time he didn’t stop at the thighs. Taking a minute to slick his hands up with something, he continued as Raph felt something rub at his entrance and immediately stiffened up.

“You want to use the word?” Donnie asked and he asked it like he was asking if Raph wanted another slice of pizza. No goading. No judgment. Yes or no.

“Ah, no, do me a favor though and go easy?” Raph says lowly, like he doesn’t want anyone to overhear even though with the four of them being so close it’s a moot point.

“No problem,” Donnie says with a light smile and then continues to rub at Raph’s hole for a while. Leo is on the sidelines, for once not commenting or doing much and Raph finds it a relief as he lets himself get into the headspace of just letting things happen. Don pushes in with one finger and after a bit pushes in with two. It isn’t a bad feeling but it isn’t wholly comfortable either.

He can feel himself edging closer and closer and his hips start to give these involuntary little shudders as he tries to buck up into Mikey’s mouth and struggled with his arms wishing he could push him down and set his own pace. Instead Mikey starts to go slower and grips him around the base as he does devilish things with his tongue.

“Damn it Mikey,” Raph panted, “Move yer damn hand, ya killing me.” 

Mikey pulled off, “Sounds like you’re giving orders, don’t think that’s how this works, huh Donnie?”

“Certainly isn’t,” Donnie said as he continued to scissor Raph. “Maybe you need something to keep you busy.”

Leo took that as his cue to come in from his sitting position and placing his hands on either side of Raph’s cheeks he brought him into a deep kiss that made Raph’s head spin.

As soon as he seemed distracted enough Mikey went back to sucking at him while keeping a firm grip on his base and Donnie stretched him until things seemed satisfactory. Raph felt himself tipping from a sitting position to being flat on his back as Donatello lined up and he broke from the kiss as a shot of raw panic hit him as he fully snapped into the situation he was in.

“Slow it down, slow it down,” he gasped, forgetting whatever word they agreed on for the metaphorical yellow light.

Immediately Mikey was pulling off Don was pulling back and Leo was pushing him up to a sitting position.

Raph felt a heat rising to his face at the realization he had backed down from being put in a position his brothers had been numerous times that he had fully enjoyed taking advantage of.  
“Maybe I am a bad lay,” Raph said miserably as reality seemed to come crashing down hard on him.

“Hey, hey, easy there, you got overwhelmed, it’s normal,” Mikey said smiling worriedly. “That’s what the words are for.”

“It’s not a bad thing to back down Raph, I’m proud of you for doing that instead of trying to tough it out. You admitted a vulnerability to avoid escalating a situation, that’s progress,” Leo soothed as he trailed his hand along the rope binding Raph’s arms and legs. “Do you want to get untied?”

“M’not a bitch,” Is the first phrase that pops into Raph’s head. Raph thinks on that sentence and doesn’t answer for a long moment.

“Yeah, we can do the rest, but I want my hands and legs back,” Raph says. “Like being able to touch ya.” He tacks on shyly. 

Leo has the knots to his arms coming loose as Don works on the ones on his legs and Raph response instantly by stretching out his arms and rubbing at the tender spot on his shoulder.

“Still hurts, huh?” Leo asks as he wads up the rope, neatly bundles it up and tosses it aside.

“What do ya think?” Raph said lowly as he rotated his shoulder.

“Think we can more than make it up to you,” Leo hummed as he started to kiss Raph again. When they broke apart Donnie was looking at them expectantly.

“So can I pick up where we left off or another time?”

“I am uh, I am good. With, y’know.”

Don smiled and he pushed in slowly, stopping whenever Raph winced or looked mildly uncomfortable. Leo is behind him propping him up and occasionally kissing and licking at his neck and just under his jawline in a way that makes him shiver. Eventually Don gets all in and starts a gentle pace. Mikey takes that as the okay to go back at sucking Raph off. This time, as Raph nears his climax, Mikey lets him go and Raph comes down his throat and clamps down on Donnie as he does so, causing him to finish not long after.

“Hey Leo, want me to finish you off?” Mikey said to the turtle under him. Raph started as he realized Leo had gotten the least action in this situation. A few sloppy kisses maybe.

“No I can do it,” Raph says looking anywhere but actually at Leo.

“See, when Donnie said you just volunteer blowjobs I told him to stop lying, and now today I’ve witnessed a miracle,” Mikey said looking at Raph wide-eyed and amused. A glower started to form on Raph’s face in response and Donnie hastily wedged his way between the two of them before either could escalate.

“Hey why don’t I take care of you,” Donnie said, gripping Mikey before the youngest could really have a say. “Before your mouth gets you in more trouble.”

Raph watched as Donnie sucked on Mikey, trying to take in his techniques wondering what exactly he was doing that made Mikey make those expressions and noises. He didn’t think he had gotten Donnie to sound like that.

He turned back to Leo and a lick of something went down his spine as he noticed the heat behind Leo’s gaze.

“I don’t have much practice,” Raph mumbled as he shifted from side to side nervously.

“It’s alright, I can guide you,” Leo said softly. Raph closed his eyes and nodded jerkily.

“Alright Fearless, help me out here.”

He took Leo into his mouth and allowed him to place a steadying hand on the back of his head. He at times pushed Raph farther than he would have gone on his own, set the pace slow and meticulous, told him what to do with his tongue where.

It wasn’t so bad for Raph.

For Leo, it was, admittedly an ego trip. He had their most willful brother for once quiet, receptive to instruction and working in his favor and Leo would have loved for things to have lasted longer but he instead found himself coming much quicker than he usually did. So much for self-restraint.

It felt like an eternity to Raph but as Leo was coming and the taste hit his tongue as Raph drew back, a small dribble leaking out as he swallowed.

Leo took one look at Raph sitting on his knees looking stunned and wide-eyed with the little trail of cum and he leaned back and groaned putting a hand over his eyes.

“You never make anything easy, do you Raphie?”

“What’s that s’posed to mean, if I didn’t do a good job just say it,” Raph huffed, irritable and apparently at the end of his patience for tonight.

“It means if you ever come around to realizing your other strengths apart from the literal ones, we’ll be the ones in trouble,” Leo said and then he pulled a befuddled Raph into a kiss as the sounds of Mikey finishing up went on dimly in the background.

The four of them slept in one bed that night, Raph being the first to knock out, everyone else following not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing this obviously, but feel like the ch is at a suitable length.
> 
> If anyone has an reqs or interesting premises, I am def open to them. I am pretty firmly on a Raph getting dommed kick right now, but open to writing other things.


End file.
